tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrecker Research
Log Title: Wrecker Research Characters: Inferno, Jetfire, Optimus Prime, Scales, Springer, Warlord Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: June 2, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: In the Medical Center for repairs after the battle on Victory, Springer volunteers to help with the nucleosis research as only a Wrecker can. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:31:54 on Sunday, 2 June 2019.' Scales has taken up the habit of leaning against Springer while the Wrecker recharges, lately. Something about his bulk must be comforting. Right now, she's doing it again, puzzling over data on a datapadd. Springer stirs after awhile, the Wrecker slowly coming back to awareness. He lifts his head finally and looks down a bit at Scales and chuckles softly, one hand moving and giving the Minidragon a pet.. and is fairly sure the fact ANY motion from him is still mildly noisy. "Well.. this is a better way to come online then most other times." Scales blinks up at the pet. "Oh! Well, better'n a battlefield, I'll bet. Feelin' a bit more together?" Springer rolls a shoulder slowly, "A bit.. something still feels 'off' though. Cant place a finger on what." Scales rrts? and clambers up Springer to peer at the joints. "Well, new parts can take a bit to settle.." Springer chuckles softly, "I know.. but being on the frontlines often you develop a sense of something.. off. It doesn't feel like one of the really BAD ones just a little bit off" He stays fairly still now as he is apparently used as a junglegym. Scales sniffs and peeks at the area in question. "Hmmm.. some of the welds are still not fully rounded off yet. Might be givin' ya a bit of friction." Springer grins and can't resist giving Scale's head a bat, "Perhaps.. but they are not fully finished with me yet. That degree of damage I took is not one you bounce back from too easily.. not even me." Scales hehs, ducking a bit. "Yeah. It should settle in on its own. If it's still buggin' ya in a few days, then it's worth worryin' about." Springer laughs again and shifts, the noises arent /too/ bad and mostly focused on the one arm, "I'll go through a full run of tests before I even considering going back active." There is a pause.. "Unless I absolutely need to." Scales snerks and headbutts Springer gently. "Yeah, I kinda guessed that. Big enough prob'lem, right back in there." Springer chuckles, "Wreckers do not run, little one. We will wait for our chance, but we do not run from a fight." Scales nods. Then she tilts her head. "Hey... when Ambulon boosted Dusty with nucleon, back when we were helpin' Elita, I think he mentioned that some wrecker've used the reg'lar stuff as an emergency combat boost? Like, safer fer you, 'cause you're so much bigger an' all. You ever do that?" Springer frowns at that and shakes his head, "No. I never have myself and I generally try to get the others to avoid it.. I prefer the Wreckers not lean on extras because if they do they might lean on it again and again." He smiles a bit finally, "I prefer if a Wrecker needs a extra boost.. they relie on other Wreckers not a boost." Scales nods. "Okay, I get that." She hrms. "It's jus', I've been tryin' t'build profiles... an' I don't 'xactly have a list of people who've used stuff like that on hand." She tucks her paws under and settles as she considers. "We've got a way t'keep this nucleosis stuff from settling in t'people who're uninfected, but that's not enough t'get it outta people where it's good an' set in. So I've been checkin' the systems it affects against clean readouts, which helps, but it'd be even better if I had some other things t'compare this to." Springer frowns again as he considers that, "We can fix the effects now, correct?" Scales ughs. "We c'n keep somebody who's not infected from gettin' it, an' we can -slow down- th'progression.. but we still don't have a cure. It's got us more time, that's all." Springer falls quiet as he ponders then lifts a hand and flicks it to the side, "Would it take many uses to get this 'baseline' you need?" Scales blinks at Springer, a bit more orange working its way into the colors shifts of her optics as alarm creeps in. "Yer still healin'..." Springer looks at Scales, "Isn't that the point? Using it when your wounded as a emergency?" Scales shakes her head. "Fer -combat-. It doesn't heal anythin'.. I mean, it's known t'freeze cogs even when it's not mixed up in whatever this thing Pharma made. It gives a boost- more energy, more power. Fer a bit. An' after, it takes longer t'get back t'full bore." Springer nods, "My point stands still though. You need a baseline, and I am here recovering till under your expert care.. what better place for a basline?" GAME: Scales PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Scales breathes out a long stream of smoke, thinking it over. Her optics shift a darker, almost purple in dread.. but it would actually be really helpful data. "Are... are ya sure you'd wanna do it? I mean. It's not really safe, even here. Y'could get stuck a while." Springer can't restrain a snort, his award-winning grin returning full force, "Not really safe? Really, Scales? Did you get hurt and forget what I do suddenly?" He flicks his hand a bit, the small... grinding of some of those joints accompanying the action. "Bring it." Inferno steps in and leans against the door. "And here I was just coming to make sure no-one is over extending themselves, be it medical personnel or our patients." His optics shift between Scales and Springer, "I'm hoping there's an explanation for you volunteering to do... something, Springer." Scales actually jumps, startled, and can't keep a slightly guilty look off her face. "Uh, well, we were talkin' about th'research fer a nucleosis cure, an' I told Springer that I.. don'tevenhaveanucleonbaselinehandy to study, an.. he wanted t'volunteer?" Springer laughs as he leans back on the repairbed, "Oh Spark.. who hit the fast forward on her?" He reaches up and pats Scale lightly from her place on his chest after looking at his shoulder joints, "Eh, I'm here. My systems are being watched and monitored by skilled medics.. and you need a good baseline for how the stuff works. Rather it be me then someone else who tries to handle it." Inferno ahs and nods, "I see." The mech straightens and walks over to a secure cabinet. "So, you were thinking you'd just get in here and see what it does to our trusty Wrecker here? I'd certainly do that, but I figure I can hold him down..." The red firemech reaches out and taps something in on the front of said cabinet before opening it. He retrieves an ampolue of neucleon, shuts the cabint, and walks over to Scales and Springer. "Not sure how you were going to get in there. We've restricted access to this to those of certain rank because of what's going on right now." He just drops it into Scales talons, claws, hands... er whatever and spares a glance for Springer. "Am I holding you down or awe we going with the restraints... or maybe both?" Scales stares at the ampule in her paws. "So.. it's okay..?" Springer shrugs as he is already fairly laid out, "If ya feel the need to, do what you have to. Like I told her, Wreckers dont run.. we stand and fight. I /know/ I won't hurt Scales, even if my emotions do spike cause I know one Femme who /would kick my aft... if she ever actually visited while I was here." He settles in a bit better before tilting his head, "Need me to do anything in particular?" Inferno chuckles, "Yes, go ahead with your test. It would be useful to have a baseline reading on what this stuff does." He side optics Springer. "I'll make sure to do that in her place if you injure one of my medics." Scales seems to finally settle, reaching up to make sure the monitors are all correct and any trailing cords are out of the way in case Springer gets twitchy. Having reassured herself that it's about as safe as it's going to get, the little medic moves down to a knee joint, tucking herself alongside Springer's leg where any knee-jerk response wouldn't hit her. "Okay. Just say when." Springer shifts just a bit to ensure there is room for Scales to move freely, his head raised a bit to watch, "Good to go, Scales." Inferno leans in, hands at the ready to hold Springer down, push a limb out of the way, or just give him a solid knock if needed. Scales places the ampule and injects it... and as soon as the liquid is all in Springer, she hops away to go watch the monitors. GAME: Springer PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. Springer tilts his head a bit to the side, optics blinking a bit as he lets that feeling run through him a bit. He wiggles his fingers a bit, clenching his hand then relaxing it before hmming a bit, "Besides wanting to smash something more then usuall.. this feels more like I'm in my fighting mindset." He winks at Scales, "Like rescuing the Femmes in danger and such." A pause, "I said that out loud. Didn't I?" Inferno can't help but laugh. "Yes. You certainly did." Scales smothers a giggle into a paw. This is serious. "Well, certainly doin' better'n Dusty did, but that's kinda t'be expected." She's keeping close tabs for any dangerous jumps on the monitors, but she relaxes just a little. Jetfire walks into the busy repair bay, ready to lend a hand for assistance if the need should arise. Springer just shakes his head, "And it seems my mouth is running away again. Truly does feel like I'm in the middle of a good brawl." He looks at the ceiling, his body making little motions, "Mmm... wonder if Grimlock might be free. Could use a good brawl I think to work this out." Optimus remains in a quarantined cell behind a protective forcefield. He's removed his mouthshield, revealing an aged face heavy with grief. Optimus half-watches the proceedings. He gives little reaction to what transpires before him. Inferno shakes his head. "He's probably around somewhere, but he needs to be isolated too. Maybe one of the other dinobots would do better for you right now; if you really feel the need to get out this energy." Warlord comes into medical, creeping along. "Hey. How are our patients today?" he grunts. Scales nods. "Grimmy's in quarantine. Fightin' him fer any reason'd be a bad idea right now." Okay, it's usually a pretty bad idea normally. Springer flicks his hand a bit, "Eh... maybe should find Typhoon.. it's past time for her Wrecker training to continue." Another pause and he flinches a bit, "No.. nevermind, that would be bad. Very bad." His focus goes to Inferno, "So am I only suppose to take one dose? Will that give enough of a baseline?" Then a hand raises up and points over his shoulder towards Op, "What about him? Would it help to get him to work it out of his system? I mean.. he looks like he's giving up already. Maybe a spar will bring back the Optimus I remember who told me not to give up, at any point." Optimus looks up as his name is mentioned. He sits up slightly, frown deepening. "I have not given up completely - only my right to rule while under this altered state," he practically growls. He stakes his head slightly and lowers his voice. "I do not wish to hurt anyone, so I remain here. But I have the utmost faith in Ratchet's staff to bring this disease to an end and restore all of us once more." "One dose is fine. We don't want to strain your system any further then needed." As Springer points to Op and makes an observation Inferno shakes his head. "No, Springer, just no." Scales nods. "Nobody's fightin' anybody who's been infected. 'Specially after what happened t'Imager. This'll be more'n enough t'work with." GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Jetfire is on the scientific team for the disease as well. He tilts his head at what Scales just said. "What happened to Imager?" Springer snorts as he sits up, arms crossing over his chest, "But I am not infected with the bad strain.. and /you/ said we could ensure no one NEW would be effect." He again points at Op, "And I /really/ want to hit him right now. Well, I wanted to do that before too.." He blinks his optics, "I hope SOMEONE made sure to counter those idiotic orders our fearful leader gave? I mean.. they were basically orders Megatron would of given." He frowns, "I meant what I said, really do want to hit him.. just once? Please?" Optimus jumps to his feet, clenching a fist. His former faceplate clanks to the floor and the expression on his face is pure rage. "Why don't you just try it, Wrecker? I'd love to see you do something besides getting your own people killed for a change! Or are you too busy playing kissy-face to actually fight like a mech?" Optimus gets right up to the edge of the forcefield, not quite touching it. GAME: Jetfire FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Inferno places his hands on Springer's shoulders. "No, you can't hit him. Yes, those orders have been countered. Optimues stepped down temporarily and handed command over to Star Saber until we get this sorted out. Again, no hitting Optimus right now." Luckily for Scales Inferno is busy enough with springer that he can't echo Jetfire's question, but it's on his mind. Warlord shakes his head. "Its escalating isnt it." He watches from teh doorway, tensing in case he has to interfere. GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Scales puffs a bit of smoke and points at Optimus. "HE is still MY patient, an' I don't let people go around hittin' my patients." She tilts her head. "I got more'n enough t'work with, here.. you need t'cool off." She goes for some coolant to do just that, Jetfire's question temporarily pushed aside by the prospect of a Wrecker brawling in the Medical Center. As a scientist, Jetfire is kind of obsessed with how things change - and with this spike in aggression, he activates a scanner from his armplate to take some fairly unscientific readings of Optimus Prime. How this is triggered, what elevates it...anything to gather more information. Jetfire says, "Let's try to stay positive and constructive, Springer..."" Springer hmphs and flops back on the medbed, "Your asking a Wrecker not to wreck.. seriously, have people forgotten what we do?" He tilts his head back to look Optimus, "Get them killed? Of course I do... /you/ send us on the most dangerous of missions cause we /can/ do it, even if some of us fall. I can name every single Wrecker who has fallen.. where they fell, WHY they fell. It's why /I/ never gave up, doing that would make their sacrifice a WASTE." He puts his hands behind his head as he looks up at the ceiling, "Hhmmm... wonder if I can see about making a good snack for Ty.. did the orb thing, did the date thing.." ANOTHER pause followed by a sigh, "I said that out loud again, didn't I?" Jetfire makes some adjustments to his scanner, and modifies the frequencies that it's scanning. The forcefield is casting some interference, but he's able to get a good lock on Optimus Prime's internal neural network operations. GAME: Jetfire FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. But not QUITE that good...yet Inferno puts a restaining hand on Springer's chest. "Just temporarily Springer, for the safety of everyone here and the continued safety of the Autobots who aren't suffering from what Prime is." Speaking of which he turns to face Prime. "You're not helping, and if I have to I will cover every surface, every nook and cranny of your frame with foam. Maybe that will calm you down for a while." Amid all this tension and shouting, the gentle spray of coolant is probably far too quiet and soft. But Scales softly sprays Springer, getting his core temp back down towards normal and hopefully helping the Wrecker settle himself. Optimus jerks back with a frown and takes a moment to get it together. "I'm... sorry, Springer, for what I said. You are correct in that the lives of every Autobot lost lies at my feet, not yours." He bends down and retrieves his mouthplate, returning it to the little shelf in his quarantine cell. ''' '''Jetfire frowns slightly. Optimus Prime's levels are going back down. He finishes up his scanning and logs it for future use. Springer oohhsss.. "I could use a cleaning!" He streches out to his full lenght on the repairbed, arms streched out above him but pauses a Inferno tries to keep him restrained, "Okay, I had thought this was obvious, Inferno.. I like you as a friend, but I much prefer Femmes over Mechs. Sorry to disappoint." He then turns his head again, the coolant working on the Wrecker a bit.. but that 'mood' is how he tends to run most of the time, but focuses on Optimus, "No, you gave orders, I fulfulled them as I am suppose to do. If I had done better then more would of come back." A lenghty pause, "I still want to smack the ever loving hell out of you though. Your the best of us, the standard ANY Autobot should be aiming for. Dumbaft, get your fragments together already." He huffs, he puffs then he looks at Scales, "Might not want to tell Typhoon about this.. she got mad I even SPOKE to a Dominicon and here your giving me a coolant bath." AAAANNDD.. winks. Scales 's optics shift to solid PINK and she does not look at Springer's face as she carries on with the necessary medical work. Jetfire looks at Scales, then at Optimus Prime. "I have a request...it's a minor one...but it could also involve some risk..." Inferno doesn't acknowledge Springer's comments. "With that, I'm calling an end to thi particular experiment. Let's get this Bot some recharge time, forcibly encouraged if needed, so he can realize everything he said once he wakes up clear headed. I'm sure he'll have fun trying to sort that out. One of you see to that. I'm going to go check on some of our other infected comrades." With that he leaves Springer in Scales' and Jetfire's capable hands before stepping out of the medical center. Optimus nods to Inferno as he departs and then turns his attention to Jetfire. "What is your request, Jetfire? Although I should remind you, I am in no position to grant or reject requests..." GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Jetfire nods and says "Understood..." He looks at Scales, then back at Optimus Prime. "If possible, I would like to 'trigger' one of these 'rage' incidents - and be present in your area of confinement if possible." He adds "I would take your readings - including a sample of your energon, and your neural readouts right now...as you are...and then when the 'incident' occurs." He adds calmly "So far, even when you've been afflicted, you have had enough control to understand what is happening, but I think to get a true understanding of this menace, we need to see how it reacts when it is 'activated.'" Optimus glances away sharply, shame apparent in his haunted optics. "No, I... I can't. Even for science. To give in, with you in confinement with me. What if I hurt you, Jetfire? Already, so much..." Prime looks at his massive hands, palms up. "I... I don't know how to give you want you want. I want to help, but... that might be too great a cost." Springer is just enjoying the coolant bath, he seems to be whistling.. a song of some kind as he does but he pauses, "Aaaannddd there went the little respect you had regained by showing a /tiny/ bit of true metal in you." He hmmss softly, "So that was it..? Didn't seem that major a issue." Scales finishes getting Springer stable and puts away the coolant, pausing to bury her face in her paws for a moment and count to fifty. She can count fast, she's smart. Once settled a bit again, she looks around and sighs, a tiny puff of smoke escaping. "I don't like it, but if there's anybody that could... Op, you've got a hold of yerself better'n I woulda ever guessed when y'first walked in here." Jetfire nods. "Optimus, you're as much of a scientist as you are a warrior. As I've witnessed, you have remained in control, even when you 'haven't'" He gestures to Scales. "We have several barriers that are sealed if something goes awry. We have plently of Autobots to help out if things get harried." He says in a detached tone "You are powerful, but you're still one Autobot, commander." GAME: Jetfire PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Jetfire adds "And if we can figure this strain out, wouldn't it be worth the risk to help those who are already infected?" Optimus nods slowly. He glares at Springer, gritting his dentae, but demonstrates his control by making no further comment. "Very well," he says, straightening up. "Lower the forcefield and allow Jetfire into my cell." He glances again at Springer. "Do I see a volunteer to get me riled up again?" he asks wryly. Jetfire waits for the forcefield to lower. He says calmly "And just to set the record straight Optimus Prime...and everyone here - we all know what we're doing, right?" He adds "I'm going to take some readings as you are right now - aware...composed... then..." He looks over at Springer. "We're going to 'trigger' an 'incident'" He looks at Optimus Prime "We will do this deliberately - so you should know what's happening - even when you're afflicted." Springer yawns a bit, sitting up again and letting his legs dangle over the side as he reaches out and runs a hand along Scale's back, "Thanks for that bath, SO needed it, especially when from a Femme." He winks again at Scales before putting his full focus on the cell where Optimus, "Why are you even trying? He admits he failed and that all those deaths of those who followed him were a waste. Matrix or not, I think I'd call Starscream a PRIME before I would call Optimus one again.. the Pride of the Autobots... hah. Broken old truck is all I see." Scales huffs and shakes her head, but goes to man the controls for the forcefield. Everybody else here has years of leadership experience. Surely.. and then she stops to just LOOK at Springer, mouth gaping open. Warlord moves a bit closer. "Allright ready. Just in case something happens." the arachnobot says, watching closely. Jetfire leers at Springer. "Not yet..." He steps inside and says calmly "Optimus, may I have your arm so I can take some energon readings and your neural fluid right now?" He looks over at Scales "Are the readings coming back okay?" Jetfire activates a panel in his arm and takes a few readings of Optimus Prime's 'normal' readouts. Optimus nods to Jetfire, standing very still so Jetfire can get a good baseline scan. After Springer launches into his spray of vitriol, however, Optimus just chuckles. "You're going to have to do better than that, old friend. It hurts that deep down you might believe some of that, but your words make me sad, not angry." Optimus shakes his head, frowning. "Perhaps you're just not threat enough to make me aggressive," he smirks darkly. Jetfire nods and takes a vial of Optimus Prime's energon, and another vial of his neuro fluids. "Okay..." "Got it." He quickly sets the two vials outside and takes two more empty vials out for the 'control'. He looks at Springer. "Springer...can you do *just* a bit worse please?" He then looks at Scales, looking for comfirmation that things are a 'go.' Scales shakes herself and checks the readouts and the forcefield again, then nods to Jetfire, speechless. Springer arches a opticridge, "You.. think I am joking? That was the simple truth." He sighs and shakes his head as he looks at Jetfire, "How exactly do you get worse then failing as badly as he has? How many years, how many sparks have gone out?" He waves a hand vaguely in Optimus' direction, "He has broken every rule he set forth for all of us." The Wrecker matches looks with Prime, his a look of disappointment, "I don't even wish to hit you anymore. I was taugh to defend those weaker, not to hit them." He reaches up and taps his chin, "Mmm.... if he's stuck in quaritine, does that mean Elita's free again?" He smirks just a bit, "Afterall, you aren't the Mech she knows anymore... maybe time for a upgrade?" Jetfire gulps "Okay..." He didn't expect Springer to go THERE - but maybe now is the time to get a LOT of energy and energon readings. Optimus listens with restraint as Springer lists his failures and shortcomings. Jetfire's scans show instead of aggression, the attacks cause the opposite - a dampening of Optimus's neural net. Until Springer starts talking about Elita. Then suddenly the levels pop! Is Optimus really that easily goaded? Apparently so, because Jetfire is getting all the data he wants, as Optimus glares and growls at Springer but keeps... himself... very... still, aside from visibly clenching fists. Springer waves at Optimus, "See? Nothing to say for himself. Proof that she needs something better." Jetfire 's eyes widen - this is EXACTLY what he wants. The vial soaks up the energon. He summons another vial and gauges Optimus Prime's neutral fluid readouts. "Almost done..." Scales stays very still where she is at first, waiting to see if something is going to happen. She belatedly turns her attention back to the readouts, but her wings rustle and her tailtip thrashes with distaste. "Careful, Springer," Optimus warns through gritted dentae. "Don't say anything you'll regret once this is over." Optimus stares Springer down like he wants to rip him apart, but remains absolutely still, allowing Jetfire a complete scan of his agitated neural pathways. Jetfire says quickly "Done!" He then backs up quickly, giving Scales the OK to reactivate the forcefield. GAME: Jetfire PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Jetfire picks up the four vials. "I'll start analyzing these immediately." He gives a respectful nod to Optimus Prime. "Thank you." He gives a skeptical nod to Sprigner. "Springer...uh...good work?" He looks at Scales. "Scales, we'll be in touch - " Springer flips a hand, "Eh.. I wouldn't go after Elita One anyways.. she's lovely but Typhoon beats her in every way." He looks right at Optimus still, "I take back what I said about Elita.. but /you/ need to get your true spark back. Be worthy of a Femme like her, and gives us a PRIME again." With that he turns and lays back down on the repairbed, arms going under his head and optics closing down. "Oh.. and I did enjoy the coolant bath, Scales.. REALLY has been awhile sine had a Femme do so." Scales keys the forcefield and nods to Jetfire. "Yes. Yeah. I think we all need t'be in separate rooms fer a bit." She twitches when Springer addresses her and heads straight for a vent to disappear. Optimus nods gratefully to Jetfire and then takes his seat again. Looking to Springer, he nods. "You are correct, old friend. I will strive to become the leader I once was, and that you require me to be." Optimus then returns to his meditation, hoping his efforts will help Jetfire in his. Springer laughs, "To slag with that, Optimus.. work to be /better/ then the leader you were.." Deep in meditation, Optimus nods, although if it's to Springer's request or something internal it's hard to say. Log session ending at 01:20:50 on Monday, 3 June 2019.